


Listen To My Voice

by keijilosophy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaoi Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijilosophy/pseuds/keijilosophy
Summary: Listen to my heart beat against yours, like the world isn’t burning outside. Listen to the sound of my voice, like the world isn’t crumbling before us.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 23
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Listen To My Voice

**Author's Note:**

> For Haikyuu Angst Week 2020! This is the first time I'm participating so I hope I did the prompt justice hehe
> 
> Day 6: "The worst thing, even after everything, is I still love you/I don't regret anything."
> 
> Happy reading !

“Iwa-chan…”

“Shh… come here.” The shorter hushed in a soft whisper. He gently held the brunette’s hand in his, holding close the man on the tattered couch of their apartment complex. Oikawa’s cries were muffled as he leaned into the warmth of Iwaizumi’s touch, the other softly brushing his hands through Oikawa’s locks as a way to somehow calm his heart.

But even as they were sat cuddled against one another on their couch, nothing could stop the inevitable that was happening right outside their window.

Oikawa rested his head on the brunette’s shoulder, nuzzled into his neck as he quietly weeps. “I-Iwa...I,” he tried to repeat his lover’s name but his words were broken when he began choking on the never ending tears that fell down his milky skin. His voice was shaking from fear and devastation.

Iwaizumi stared down at his whimpering lover, trying his best to stay strong for Oikawa and not allow more tears to fall, despite the devastation outside.

The buildings burned bright and were engulfed in a fiery dance of war and rage, orange flames and red haze setting their skins aglow as they reflected upon Oikawa’s tear-stained cheeks. The sunset was indistinguishable when next to the blazing sight.

But the sight of Oikawa falling apart in his arms, was an unbearable sight to behold.

“I know, I know…” Iwaizumi whispered as pressed a kiss on the other’s forehead, his right arm that was wrapped around Oikawa’s waist pulling him closer. Their connected hands held on tighter than ever when they both heard another crash outside that added to the burning chaos.

However, in their little apartment, it was just them. A soft melody playing in the speakers that harmonised with the sound of their beating hearts. Such a peaceful atmosphere compared to the scenery outside their window.

“I’m so scared—so fucking scared—”

“Shhh… I’m here, it’s okay.” Iwaizumi reassured, though they both know fully well that it’s not going to be okay. The world was dying, and soon they will too. But he didn’t want it to sink in, not yet. Not right now when his world was crumbling before him. “Listen to me, Tooru.”

Oikawa hummed as a sign that he was listening, trying his best to wipe away the tears that continued to fall and stain his skin.

“No matter how this ends, whether we pass in agony or in peace: listen to my voice. It’s just us here, okay? Forget what’s happening outside—it’s hard, I know—but just focus on us, on me.” Iwaizumi said as looked down on the other brunette, Oikawa lifting his eyes to meet his lover’s and nodded, not able to give a vocal and stable response.

Iwaizumi wasn’t one to give big speeches, only doing so on rare occasions even when he was with Oikawa. But right now, as much as it was going to break his heart, he had to. 

“Most of my life Tooru, I was never one to believe in love. I thought that when people always talked about finding the perfect lover, it was just bullshit and them creating false realities for themselves. But when I met you, as cheesy as this may sound, I really did believe in love. You were a breath of fresh air that I never knew I needed in life. And as much as you flirted with others, you never lead people on. You were honest and brought out the best in people, something I could never do.”

“Wh-why are you saying all this n-now, when we’re about t-to die?” Oikawa said as he sniffled. The sudden confession may seem random to others, and although he asked, Oikawa knew how important all of this was to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi didn’t reply, and only continued, “When I realised how much I loved you, I absolutely hated myself for it. Because someone like you would never want to be with someone like me. And yes, we had our fights, the pain we endured was unbearable and the time I thought that the worst thing was, even after everything, after all the suffering and the betrayal, I still loved you.” Thinking back and talking about their younger days almost brought him to tears, already hearing Oikawa break into a sob over how he still felt guilty over the past events that caused both of them intolerable pain, especially Hajime. But Iwaizumi soothed him and told him that it wasn’t his fault, it never was. “Some ask why I don't regret meeting you, after everything you did, and I always answer it’s because of your voice.”

“M-my voice?” Oikawa stuttered out.

“Whether you’re singing, telling me a stupid pick up line, or just talking: you’re voice is beautiful. I could never get tired of hearing it, and I wouldn’t trade this for anything else.” Oikawa was speechless, his lips trembling from crying but he felt like he was going to break down even more.

“So listen to my voice, Tooru.”

“H-huh?”

“Listen to my voice like the world isn’t crumbling before us.” Iwaizumi started to hum along with the melodies of the song, then progressed into singing along with the voices. The background voices engulfing the agonising sounds outside their window.

Oikawa softly gasped when he heard his lover beginning to sing. He never sang, even when Oikawa begged.

There were multiple nights, including their anniversaries, where he’d persistently ask Iwaizumi if he would sing for him and the latter always refused, making up the excuse that he doesn’t sing or that his voice wasn’t for singing before throwing his usual insult.

But in their final moments, that wish was fulfilled.

Iwaizumi’s voice was deep and sultry, yet angelic and comforting that Oikawa could fall asleep to the sound of his voice like a lullaby. And even when the song came to an end, Iwaizumi continued to hum a mellow melody that managed to calm Oikawa’s heart.

To be honest, Iwaizumi was terrified. The world was ending right in front of their eyes, meteors falling out of the sky one by one. The deafening screams and wails outside their complex, loud car horns of desperate people as they try to race out of the city like escaping was going to make a difference. It terrified him with every thought.

The boy who was also crumbling before him.

That’s what frightened him the most about the situation. It was the boy he knew was so strong, so brave and so full of pride, the source of his energy, the reason he lives, falling apart in his arms. And it broke him and his heart with every sob that came from the boy.

Let the world perish, but not his world. Not this world in front of him. Not the world with dark brown hair and contagious smiles. Not the world with a childish but sweet personality.

Not him.

As Iwaizumi hummed another tune, he could feel Oikawa had calmed down, shoulders relaxed against his chest and grip on his hand not as tight anymore. Still, tears streamed down his face.

Maybe it was the sound of hearing Iwaizumi’s heartbeat against his chest, or the sound of his voice. Whichever it was, it was because of Iwaizumi that he somehow managed to calm down but the tears still continued to fall in their last moments together.

“Why—W-why would you s-sing when we’re about to—to die?” He asked through a fit of sobs, tears streaming down his face as they dropped off his chin and began to stain Iwaizumi’s shirt.

For a moment, Oikawa wasn’t crying about the world ending anymore. He was weeping at the sound of his husband’s singing voice after knowing him all these years, 15 years to be exact. His tears of fear became bliss, their worlds shining brighter than the one outside their window with skin glowing against the red blaze.

Iwaizumi stared into his eyes that looked like raw honey when the igniting fires reflected off of them. They were pools of gold he could stare into and drown in forever, and he wouldn’t mind if that’s how their final moments are spent.

Heat from the outside was starting to insulate their complex. Temperatures so high and heat so strong it dried up Oikawa’s tears in minutes, maybe even seconds. It caused them to perspire more and it was getting slightly harder to breathe, throats becoming dry but it was manageable for now. But as tears constantly streamed down his cheeks, Oikawa’s lips tugged a smile despite the pool of fear that began to spiral in his stomach again.

“Because I know how much you wanted to hear me sing. So listen to my voice.” Another song amongst the thousands in the phone’s playlist began to play, Iwaizumi beginning to sing along to it’s tunes again just like the last.

Oikawa closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lost in the harmonies Iwaizumi’s voice sang, feeling at peace despite the chaos that was happening around their apartment. Unknowingly, Oikawa began to quietly sing along, his vocals matching his lover’s harmoniously to create a song of their own that had a different meaning to the original. It was their natural chemistry of being together for so long, being able to find each other through the song’s lyrics.

Time seemed to slow, except them and the song. The world around them became a blur and the only clear thing at that moment was them. They were lost in their worlds, in the melodies of each other’s voices. And they couldn’t get enough of it. They would never get tired of listening to one another.

The pair continued like that until the song ended due to the cut in power, assuming the source was destroyed along with everything outside. But that didn’t matter to them, they didn’t need a speaker or a phone.

They had each other, and that was enough for them. 

Oikawa looked up to Iwaizumi once more, a smile never fading from his lips as the other brushed a thumb against his cheek to wipe away the never ending tears. Iwaizumi smiled, pressing their foreheads together before he pecked the other’s lips softly.

“God, I love you, Iwaizumi Tooru.”

“I love you too. So much, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Oikawa cupped Iwaizumi’s cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss. All of their feelings manifested in that moment as it painted a scenery so evident of love.

They kissed like it was their last, and it was.

The world was crumbling but their worlds weren’t. Their worlds were right before their eyes, humming and smiling to their own ethereal melodies. Worlds with spiky dark hair and swept brown hair. Worlds of olive green and molten chocolate eyes. Worlds of deep hoarseness and flirtatious soothing voices.

The world was crumbling.

But as long as their worlds weren’t, nothing else mattered.

_ Listen to my voice,  _ as it sings my heart’s melodies. __

_ Listen to my voice,  _ like the world isn’t crumbling before us.

_ Listen to my voice,  _ like this isn’t our final moment together.

_ Listen to my voice,  _ and I’ll listen to yours. 

Until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Listen To My Voice! I hope this was good enough for my first time haha but thank you for reading! <3


End file.
